bouncewarflowfandomcom-20200215-history
Training Ground
Introduction Training grounds I, II, and III are obtained at TC levels 1, 85, and 110 respectively. Upgrading the training ground increases the rate of experience gained by heros during training. Training How to Train Your Heros Training can be accessed via the "Train" tab in the Heroes menu. On the left, you will find a list of all the heros you have currently drafted, along with their current level. The sword symbol beside the heros indicate that the hero is currently in the active formation. Selecting a hero displays their information and options for training. Choose an option and click Start button to begin training. The basic options are 20 min, 2hr, and 8hr. VIP players have additional choices. Once you have begun training your hero, it will automatically accumulate experience at a certain rate, leveling up on its own until the training duration you have selected comes to an end. There are two additional buttons here now: End and Enhance. Pressing End will end the training early at a cost of 1 gold. Pressing Enhance will use honor (or enhance cards first if you have them) to immediately add experience to your hero. Each enhance will have a 10 min cooldown (although you can reduce this to 5 min with certain warspirit mentors) and can be stacked up to 60 min. After that you will hit "red" and you will not be able to enhance further until this cooldown ends completely. Enhancing will be the primary source of training for your heros, so be sure to keep an abundant supply of honor on hand to train your heros. VIP options VIP has additional training options compared with the basic choices. Warspirit System and Mentors Introduction Mentors increase the effectiveness of training Enhancement. Each mentor affects the enhancement in its own way, such as reducing the cooldown time for each enhance, or giving a chance to have an enhance critical strike for 1.5x the normal experience. An example can be seen below: Mentors cost Warspirit to unlock. You will obtain Warspirit by performing training enhancements. Access this section via the Mentor List option under Warspirit System. You will see a list of all the mentors as well as the number of remaining enhances the mentors are active for. Mentors that are grayed out and have the number 0 indicate that they are not active. All mentors acts on every single enhancement at the same time. Select a mentor to bring up an information panel about that mentor. Here you will find a description of the mentor's effects as well as the cost, in warspirit, to activate. Click Unlock Mentor button to activate. Each mentor will become active for 100 enhances (with the exception of Yellowmoon, who is active for 16 mentor unlocks). You can find the current amount of warspirit that you have on the bottom of the earlier panel. Here you can also find a button that will unlock all 16 mentors at the same time. Mentor List You can find a list of all the mentors and their effects below: